In It Together Forever
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: Chung's advancement requires the assistance of a familiar face that appears in Elder and does more job that she looks capable of. ChungxEcho


_(A/N: Hold your pitchforks, I can't help myself okay? Just deal with it. Here's yet another story, inspired by some Elsword Manga)_

* * *

**_In it Together…Forever_**

**_Shelling Guardian Quest 1_**

**_By: ShadisticArchdevil_**

"Hey Chung, are you ready to head into Elder? We'll soon be able to advance to more powerful versions of ourselves!"

I sighed at the voice. Big Sis Aisha would ask me every day about advancing and the same response every day. I wouldn't know what advancement. It wasn't that long ago before I met the 5 of them. It had almost been a year, yet I could still remember it clearly.

**Flashback**

_Useless, where is my father?! I groaned and sat on my destroyer. It had been months since his disappearance. I searched day and night, never giving up faith, but I was starting to get worn out. I didn't notice me dozing off on my destroyer. I woke up to a sharp object being tapped on my stomach._

_"Huh?!" _

_I immediately got up and grabbed my destroyer, aiming it in the direction I felt the object. A red-haired boy moved back and readied his sword also, but a black-haired man with a scar on his face held up his hand to signal the peace. I put my cannon next to me, and the boy dropped his sword. A purple-haired magician teleported in front of me and looked at me thoroughly._

_"Eve! Rena! We found someone!"_

_"Who are you?! I demand to know before I-"_

_"Relax. We are here to help, not hinder. My name is Raven, this is Elsword, Aisha, and those two are Rena, the Blonde hair, and Eve, the silver."_

_"Hmph."_

_I knew it was rude to act like this to people I don't know, but you never know. The crimson-haired boy clenched his teeth and it looked like he wanted to fight. I gladly answered his plea by shooting the tree next to him. The taller man grabbed me by the neck and pinned to the trunk. It was difficult to breath, and his arm wasn't a hand, it was…robotic._

_"Urk…"_

_"I'm not letting you go unless you quit that behavior"_

_"I…promise…"_

_He dropped me and the blonde haired woman scolded him for being impolite. I shrugged it off and picked up my belongings, dusting them off along the way. My cannon seemed intriguing to the silver-haired girl. Or was she a woman?_

_"Ah, are you interested by my choice in weaponry?"_

_"Quite. You are…from Hamel, are you not?"_

_I gasped a small bit, shaking my head and continuing the conversation._

_"Yes, I am Prince Seiker"_

_"WHOA! YOU'RE A PRINCE?!"_

_"Heh, don't mind it. Hamel's been invaded by the demons. It's a long way back. I came to search for my father and his lost documents. They should help me upgrade my Destroyer and become the Guardian of Hamel."_

_I smirked and grasped my cannon, following my new friends. This was certainly going to be one heck of an adventure!_

**End Flashback**

I sighed. It had been a tough day preparing for advancement. I'm interested in my father's left behind research on the destroyer, so I've decided to follow the class path of Shelling Guardian. I could most likely make the most of my destroyer and learn new stances, but advancing would probably take some time and using Alchemy would be the best way to go according to Father's documents.

"Yes, Aisha. I'm coming downstairs in a little bit."

"Alright! Hurry up, we gotta leave early if we want to finish advancement in a couple days~!"

"Yes, I understand."

I grabbed my destroyer and put on my armor. Hopefully this transformation would give me an excuse to change my hairstyle. Getting called the Princess of Hamel is too irritable sometimes. I ran downstairs and saw the whole gang waiting for me.

"Ready to get your Shelling Guardian?"

"Of course Elsword! Ready for Sheath Knight?"

"You know it! Let's do this!"

**Quest 1: Talk to Echo in Elder Village (3****rd**** Person POV)**

"Alright, Elsword and Aisha are off for their quests. Raven and Rena to theirs, along with Eve and Ara. Guess I'll head over there alone."

The boy sighed and picked up his destroyer once more, this time with a place to be headed. Echo was located near the edge of town, by the blacksmith. He heard the roars of the village people as they exchanged jokes, money, and goods in the Market square. A small grin crept up onto his face when he saw familiar face head into her house.

"Echo! Wait up!"

"Huh? Oh, Chung! Hi! Come in!"

She opened her door from the dangling set of keys she kept on her waist and pulled out another lollipop. Chung grinned as he stepped into her small house. Most of her stuff was located outside, so it made sense for her house to only have a kitchen, a bed, and a bathroom.

"Sorry for the lack of room…anyways, what potions do you n-"

"Oh, it's no problem at all Echo! I just wanted to talk about some things with you"

Her face turned a bit of pink and she turned away. Chung reached for her shoulder, looking worried.

"E-echo?! Are you sick? You are turning red!"

"I-I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?! Lay down, I'll get you something to eat!"

"Chung, it's okay, really"

"I insist!"

He got up and picked her up and laid her on the bed. She was blushing even darker and he smiled and headed to the kitchen. All he could see were lollipops and potions.

"Gosh, she needs to start eating a little healthier"

He shrugged and went back to the room.

"Yo, Echo, I was going to-"

She had already somehow fallen asleep. He grinned and put the blanket up to her and left.

"Well, I can probably grab some supplies while she sleeps…"

**Echo's Dream**

"Hey Echo~"

"Hey Chung! Ohhhh, I see you are tired from training"

"Well, I mean, I'm trying to learn more about my father, Helputt and his research on the Freiturnier and Destroyer. Also, my disfrozen energy is running low. Can you help me help me refill it and also I would like to-"

"Hey, Chung. Calm down~ We just need to…"

The day continued on as the two worked on Chung's weaponry and Echo worked on her alchemy. It had been 2 years since Chung had advanced, yet he was still having trouble gaining strength. The day ended with Echo falling asleep on Chung's lap.

**Chung's Shopping Spree**

"Ugh…let's see. Meat, Lettuce, Fruits…."

He grumbled to himself as he browsed through the various aisles of the farmers market, which was flooded with merchants from all across Elrios. He grumbled as he reached for an apple. His hand met a soft, pale one and immediately retracted.

"Ah. Apologies Miss, didn't see your-"

"Chung?! Where have you been? Everyone is looking for you."

He immediately recognized the voice and sighed.

"Ah, I've been helping Echo, Eve. They're all looking for me?"

"Indeed. But I will inform them of your whereabouts. Carry on, and do be home before dinner."

"No promises, but thanks Eve!"

The Prince smiled to himself and picked up the remaining supplies needed. He head back to echo's house and the sun was beginning to set. After traveling what seemed to be hours, gazing at the beautiful scenery, he finally saw her house on the edge of town once again. He smiled and opened the door. Echo had been just where he left her, asleep on the bed.

"Hey Echo, I'm back with the supplies."

"Guahh? OH, hi Chung. Supplies? For what?"

He giggled as the tan skinned alchemist looked confused.

"I'm going to teach you how to cook."

"But, but I already know how to cook, Chung!"

"Says the girl living off of candy and potions. It's unhealthy, you know. C'mon, get up and wash your face. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Fine…"

She dazingly got up and walked over to the bathroom and washed her face, thinking about the dream she had. Chung busied himself setting up in the kitchen. After all, he was taught all these things at a mere age of 10. Speaking of age, how old is Echo?

"Echo? Come here."

"Yeah?"

"First things first, how old are you?"

"Well, at the moment I'm 15, and you?"

"Th-the- Ugh…I'm still younger…I'm only 13…"

Echo saw his face turn blue as he chopped the onions. Waterfall tears spawned on his cheeks as he cut them.

"Awww, why aare you sad?"

"I'm cutting onions, I'm not sad!"

He taught her how to simmer, broil, boil, and mince various meats and veggies. In the end, they had made a gourmet pasta meal, filled with Veggies and Meat, with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy, with some Elemonade as a drink. They sat down as Chung polished the silverware. Echo was poking at her food with a fork.

"It's not poisoned, Echo, just try it!"

"This is…real food?!"

He laughed as the latter chowed down on the meal that lay in front of them. Her eyes glowed as she bit in every time.

"SO GOOOOOOODDDDDD!"

"Eat it, my gift to you, Echo!"

He ate his slowly while the alchemist had already finished the whole pot. He grinned and ate the rest of his, volunteering to stay after and do the dishes. They finished drying them and placing them back and had settled down in the bedroom, with Chung in the chair, and Echo laying in bed.

"So, that's what you guys eat daily?"

"Yep. I'd be more than glad to help you learn, but can I ask for a favor?"

"Of course!"

"About the advancement to Shelling Guardian. I'd really like for you to help me."

"Yes, yes, I'll help you."

She sat up and stretched.

"In fact, do you have anything with you right now that I could take a look at?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Ah, that's fine"

She plopped back down and took off her glasses that rested on her forehead and got under the blankets.

"Chung?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't the others worried about you?"

"Well, I already met up with Eve in the Market, and she said she would tell them everything, so no worries."

"Ah, okay…"

"Well, do you need anything else?"

"No. Thanks for the great day Chung. I really enjoyed the company!"

"Of course Echo! I'm surprised that not many people talk to you. I'll make sure to drop by again, okay?"

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I at least want to go back home to sleep in my bed."

"Alright then, good night, Chung"

"Good night."

He silently turned off the lights and locked the door, slipping outside into the white rays of the moon. He sighed and picked up his destroyer and headed back to Ruben. It would be a semi-long trip, but it'd be worth it. He passed the shops. The once noise-filled city had now become silent after hours. There was no sign of anyone. The Prince made his way up the meadow to get a better glimpse, only to find someone was already there. The figure turned towards him and a glowing Hazel eye was confirmed by the young Cannoneer.

"Oh, hello Chung. Heading home finally?"

"Yeah, I am. How've the others been doing, Raven?"

"Pretty good. They're all asleep, and I come here at this time every day to remember her."

"…I see. Care to join me to the way home?"

"Of course. Let's go."

The two walked in silence until Raven turned to Chung.

"Hey, why'd you stay there all day anyways?"

"Hm? Oh it was for job change and Echo fell asleep and other things."

"Mmm, alright, seems like we're here, good night Chung."

"Good night, Raven"

The Water Prince headed upstairs to his room, rubbing his eyes. He plopped into his bed and immediately rustled under the covers. The reflection of what had happened that day filled his head as he remembered how much Echo could help him with learning about his destroyer and researching his father's lost documents. He grumbled as his side shifted over to the right and he slowly fell into a dream.

**The Next Day: Quest 1 Continued**

Chung was on his way to Echo's house. After the usual breakfast and chat, the group had once again casted off to advance into their next forms, with Chung heading right back to Alchemy. He saw the Alchemist outside once more, though this time, she was holding a blue cylinder of some sorts.

"Hey Echo! I brought some documents with me this time from my Father"

"Oh, thanks Chung. This should help a ton in finding out the mystery of the Disfrozen Energy."

"Dis…frozen?"

"It's the Alchemy Essence that your father used as artillery."

"Huh? How did you find it then?"

"Teehee, you left a piece of it before you left yesterday."

"I didn't- oh. You mean the spare cannonballs?"

"Yeah. Anyways, help me with this freezing potion, could you?"

"Sure."

He set down his destroyer and helped Echo mix the ingredients needed to successfully create Disfrozen energy after reading what his father had written him. Chung gaped in awe as the mysterious substance glowed in his hand.

"Chung! Don't hold that for too long!"

"A-ah!"

Echo tackled Chung, causing the liquid to spill onto his armor, and freeze it solid. She got up and sighed. Chung stumbled as he tried to pick himself up.

"S-sorry."

"No big deal, but your armor seems to be reacting towards it. Here, take it off."

"Echo, you mean-"

"Just take it off, I won't look."

"…fine "

He took off his top piece, leaving him in his black, sleeveless under armor. Echo grabbed the frozen piece and put it to the side.

"Thank god you didn't get frozen, although I'd like to do some research personally on your armor if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead, we don't have any missions for another two months now."

The two spent the day creating batches of Disfrozen and placing it inside of the shells that they had created using a solution of concrete and glass. After the prototype Disfrozen Shells had been created, the two took a small lunch break, feasting on Chung's sandwiches.

"Chung, tell me your secrets!"

"Well, it's not much, just…"

Echo listened carefully as Chung told her how to make the sandwiches. They both eagerly got up and took the piece of armor inside for examination.

"The core has been frozen, which means you can't go Berserk if you wear this. I'll try to create a replica, but for now, no avail. Though the frozen-ness seems to have increased the defense."

She knocked on the now-solid chest plate of Chung. He fire a few Cannonballs at it and it didn't shatter. His mouth opened as he saw that this new type of armor could potentially increase his defense.

"The only question is, is it heavy?"

"Not at all. In fact…"

She picked it up with ease and Chung sighed. It was becoming dusk once again and the two sat outside, viewing the beauty before them, gazing in awe.

"Hey Echo?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you…be in this with me….forever?"

"Together, and always."


End file.
